We Can Work It Out
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Frustration is a reality of Torchwood. Sometimes the best way to deal with it is through physical release... of one sort or another.
1. Jack

The frustration and… emptiness was finally starting to ebb as Jack cranked up the speed on the treadmill and the endorphins began to kick in again. Another trip with the Doctor, another narrowly-averted end of the world, and Jack was more than glad to be back… to be home, to be able to see for himself that Ianto was still safe. And to be ridiculously proud of how calm and cool Ianto had been through the whole crisis. Jack knew _exactly_ how lucky he was.

That's why the nagging emptiness was so frustrating. Every moment that he was with or around Ianto told him so clearly that he was where he belonged, at last, and that he didn't really want to travel time and the universe anymore. So why did he feel like he'd just come back from holiday and was disappointed at returning to the 'real world'?

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his arm. As if conjured up from his brain-waves, Ianto stood there, offering a bottle of water. Jack tapped a couple buttons on his wrist-strap and "Finally" stopped playing in his earpiece.

"Thanks," Jack said, taking the water.

Ianto offered a smile and stood aside while Jack took a couple minutes of cool-down.

"Still raining?" Jack asked, wiping down the machine.

"Chucking it down. We might do better to stay here for the time being."

"It'll be raining for a while. Kind of significant atmospheric disturbances and all."

Ianto shrugged. "I'm Welsh."

Jack couldn't help smiling.

"You look tired," Ianto said candidly. "Was it bad?"

Jack's smile faded to a hollow grin. "I've had worse."

Ianto stepped closer, obviously intending to pull Jack into a hug. Jack took the slightest half-step back, though.

"I'm sweaty," he apologized.

Ianto rolled his eyes and made a point of unbuttoning and setting aside his waistcoat before he stepped toward Jack again. This time Jack gave in, letting Ianto enfold him in his arms.

"Glad you're back," Ianto said softly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jack asked, trying for casual.

"It's pretty hard to compete with all of space and time."

Jack shook his head. "No it isn't. Not when you're Ianto Jones. I wish I could show it to you, though – space and time, galaxies and eras… let you see what I think you're better than."

And maybe that was just it, Jack realized. Maybe the desire to travel out there _was_ still in him… but _not_ without Ianto. Right where he belonged, Jack thought, holding Ianto a little closer.


	2. Ianto

When even stoic Ianto was having trouble masking his irritation, Jack knew things were stressful. So when Jack couldn't find Ianto anywhere in the Hub, even in his usual "calming" areas like his immaculate archives or his coffee center, Jack was a little concerned. The Torchwood 3 Hub was extensive and labyrinthine, even to someone who had been around the place for more than a century, and Ianto wasn't responding to comms. Jack had to fight not to flash back to _that_ day.

There were so few places that Jack could imagine Ianto wanting to hide himself away in, though. At least, not ones he hadn't already checked. But Jack was certain that he hadn't left, either. Coming back through toward the archives, thinking maybe he'd just missed him in passing, Jack stopped and suddenly turned around. He hadn't checked down in the gym….

Jack wished he'd gone there first, because the view was _so_ worth it. Ianto Jones, in athletic shorts and a vest, sat at a weight machine working his pectorals and shoulders. It was something to behold. Jack just stood and watched for a long while, mesmerized.

"Was there something you needed, Jack?" Ianto asked as he finished his fifth set.

Leave it to Ianto to know he was there all along! "Uh, nope. Just passing by. You know… I was thinking…. We should really work out in pairs. You know. Personal training, kind of. And spotting. Got to be careful with these things."

"I don't use the free-weights. I don't really need spotting."

"So, working out hasn't helped your mood yet?"

Ianto just gave Jack a _look_.

"Ooh. That's a no. I'll bet I know some 'exercises' that would help that. Feeling frustrated? Because I can _definitely_ help that."

The grin Jack flaunted was actually even more frustrating than the week he'd been having, and even more frustrating _because_ of the week he'd been having. It was taking all that was left of Ianto's rapidly dwindling self-control not to stand up and deck Jack.

"Come on, Ianto," Jack continued, stepping suggestively close.

Ianto took a deep breath and stood up in the narrow space Jack left between them. "I'm not in the mood for your idea of a cure-all."

"This says otherwise," Jack smirked, cupping Ianto's groin and leaning in to steal a kiss – only to find his arm twisted behind him and his face against the wall.

"Always have to push, don't you?" Ianto growled against Jack's ear.

"Only when I know I'm right," Jack taunted back.

Ianto growled again as he shoved Jack harder against the wall.

Jack felt Ianto pressed against him, those thin shorts doing next to nothing to "contain" Ianto. It was delicious. Then Ianto spun him round, crashing their hips and mouths together. It was over in a matter of moments, both too worked up and too sex-starved for it to last any longer.

Ianto slumped against Jack, recovering, and kissed Jack's neck. "Might've been a bit rough. Sorry about that."

Jack just chuckled, holding him close. "Forget it. Feel better yet?"

Ianto sighed. "Yeah. Only I'm knackered now."

"Not surprised. Let's get some chips on the way home, then we can snuggle the rest of the night."


End file.
